Playboy Renji WalkIn's Unwelcome
by GrimmjowLovesMeXWatchYourBack
Summary: Renji's quite the playboy, and Yumichika likes that about him. But what happens when everyone keeps on walking in on Renji and his "clients." RenjixYumichika lemon little RenjixByakuya. ONESHOT. Rated M for smut. :P


Renji's eyes grew wide as he stared in awe at Yumichika. The 5th seat officer was biting his lip as he walked towards Renji's desk. Renji couldn't breathe, let alone move. He was confused, very confused.

"Renji?" Yumichika smiled at him. "Are you alright?"

"Ye...yeah." Renji choked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Yumichika walked around Renji's desk with a smile before leaning against the wooden furniture.

Renji glanced at his Captain's empty desk before he looked at the door. And then, slowly, his eyes worked up to Yumichika. He admired the other mans slender body. It was so thin, yet muscular. And he was beautiful.

"Renji, you're staring again." Yumichika smirked down at him.

"Sorry..." Renji looked up at Yumichika's face. "Why did...you want to see me?"

"Hmm..." Yumichika touched the back of Renji's neck, pulling his head foreward.

Renji's eyes grew wide as Yumichika's lips lingered just an inch away from his.

"I came to see if...you were busy." He muttered before he kissed the red-heads jaw. "So, are you...? Busy?"

"No." Renji muttered.

"Good." Yumichika brought his lips just a breath away from Renji's. "Because...I want you."

Renji felt himself getting aroused as Yumichika licked his bottom lip. He opened his mouth before Yumichika kissed him. His hands grabbed Yumichika's waist as he straddled him in the chair. Yumichika pressed thier hips together desperatly, making them both moan.

Yumichika's hand pulled at the sash around Renji's hakama just as Renji did the same thing for him. Yumichika stood momentarily as his hakama fell to the ground. Renji took that chance to pull his own down and Yumichika watched them pool on the ground. He smiled at the rather large erection that was now free of Renji's pants.

He moaned before straddling Renji again. He watched as Renji licked his fingers before pressing them to Yumichika's entrance. Yumichika moaned as he buried his face in Renji's shoulder before his fingers pushed thier way inside him. Renji worked them up and down as Yumichika cried out in ecstacy, rocking his hips.

Before long, Renji couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and pressed the tip of his erection to where they used to be. Yumichika threw his head back as Renji entered him, moans echoing off the walls.

"Umh." Yumichika buried his hands in Renji's hair, watching in awe as the hairband broke and the red locks spilled down to his shoulders. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Renji's before digging his tounge into the red-heads mouth.

Renji reached down between the two of them, grabbing Yumichika's own manhood. Yumichika moaned against Renji's lips as he worked his hand up and down the sensitive skin.

"Oh!" Yumichika cried out when Renji hit just the right spot.

Renji slammed the same spot again, Yumichika's guard crumbling to peices before him. Yumichika arched his back as he thrusted his own erection into Renji's hand.

"Mm! Yes!" Yumichika cried as Renji went faster. "Oh! Renji!"

Renji felt himself nearing his peak as Yumichika meant him thrust for thrust. He felt pleasure pouring through every part of him and his lips formed a moan.

"Yumichika." He groaned.

They were nearing release, thier hips pounding against each other. Thier vision went blurry and everything around them began to fade-

The door opened, almost in slow motion.

Renji's eye were wide as his head whipped to where his Captain walked through the door, not able to enjoy his own release out of fear for his life.

Yumichika collapsed on top of him, his limbs limp.

Byakuya Kuchiki's face was shocked at first. And it took a lot to shock him. His eyes went wide and his jaw slack.

And then his expression changed to one of pure anger, and Renji knew he would have to watch out for cherry blossom petals.

"Ca-Captain." Renji pushed at Yumichika and the man stood up with ease. "I...um..."

"Put your cloths on." Byakuya demanded. "_Both of you_."

Yumichika held back the giggle as he grabbed his hakama off the floor and pulled them on. Renji was slower, trying to draw out the last seconds of his life.

"No, _you_." Byakuya pointed at Yumichika. "Get _out_."

Yumichika pranced out of the room, waving good bye to Renji.

"Captain, I can explain-" Renji began.

"What the hell was that?" Byakuya exploded.

Renji's eyes were wide. He had never heard his Captain so mad before.

"Sir, he just came here-" Renji tried again.

"Oh, I _know_ what he came her for." Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Renji.

Suddenly, Byakuya was in front of Renji with his Zanpaktou drawn and at his neck.

"And it better not happen again." Byakuya demanded.

Renji nodded before Byakuya sheathed his sword. He gasped when Byakuya looked back up at him. He felt his Captain's fingers on his face, softly carressing the skin.

"Captain..." Renji muttered.

"Don't you ever be with another man in my office again." Byakuya demanded. "Unless it's me."

"Yes...yes, sir." Renji nodded.

Byakuya smirked at his subordinate. "Now, get back to work."

Renji sat back down, his face bright, bright red.

(-_-)

Renji was still half-tramatized from the earlier scenes of the morning when he was about to finish up for the day. He signed his last paper quickly, wanting to get home and sleep the whole day off.

The Captain had left a while, not saying a word about where he was going, which is why Renji was surprised when two warm arms wrapped around his neck.

"Wha-" He tried.

But there was suddenly a white cloth over his lips, making him incapable of speech.

_What the hell?_ He thought.

He felt lips on his neck, biting and teasing at the skin. A low moan formed in his throat at the roaming pale-white hands that wandered over his chest, pushing away at his kimono.

Those hands looked familar. _Captain? _He thought.

His eyes went wide when Byakuya turned him around to face him with a deadly smirk on his face.

"Renji..." Those pale fingers traced his jaw bone. "It's no fair that you've gotten to have fun in this boring office before, and...I haven't."

Renji stopped breathing, wondering what the hell had gotten into his Captain.

Byakuya reached back and untied the gag, but Renji's lips were suddenly busy again. His hands gripped Byakuya's waist as Byakuya's own hands tangled in Renji's hair that was still hanging at his shoulders.

When the door opened, neither of them were paying attention. The didn't hear it, didn't feel it, didn't see it. But what they did hear was the gasp of pure horror.

Byakuya ripped his lips away from Renji's before they both glanced in the direction of the door.

Rukia Kuchiki and Kira Izuru were standing at the door, thier jaws on the floor.

_Damn it, can we not have any privacy?!_ Renji thought.

"Nii-sama..." Rukia choked.

"Oh, my..." Kira's eyes were wide.

Byakuya released his spiriual pressure, nearly smothering Renji in the process.

"Cap-...tain..." He gasped, his lungs almost crushed.

The spiritual pressure faded, but Rukia and Kira had gotten the message.

"Sumimasen, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed her head before turning to push Kira out the door. "We didn't mean to disturb you."

Byakuya glared after them before he looked back down at Renji as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Now...where were we?" He smirked before his lips found Renji's again.


End file.
